Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a sheet accommodating device which include an accommodation unit that temporarily accommodates sheets having images formed thereon.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are known image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine and a printer, configured so that a sheet having an image formed thereon is temporarily accommodated in one of a plurality of discharge trays and the accommodated sheet is discharged in accordance with user instructions.
One of such image forming apparatuses having a plurality of discharge trays is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191578. In the disclosed image forming apparatus, sheets are sorted into different discharge trays by user. The image forming apparatus has a touch panel, and a user gives instructions using the touch panel to remove a sheet from a discharge tray. Specifically, first, the user touches a Remove button displayed on the touch panel. Then, the screen of the touch panel is changed to a screen that provides the names of users who are currently using the discharge trays. When the user touches the portion of their name displayed on the touch panel, the screen of the touch panel is changed to a confirmation screen including an Execute button and a Cancel button. Pressing the Execute button allows the associated discharge tray to move, so that the user is able to remove the desired printed sheet from the discharge tray.
The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191578 requires a user to perform a plurality of operations on the touch panel in order to remove a sheet. This increases the complexity of the operations, resulting in reduced usability.